


Pranks

by ackerdude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Eren's a little shit, I love him, M/M, One Shot, enjoy, jeanmarco, this is just a stupid little thing I thought about earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerdude/pseuds/ackerdude
Summary: There is little Eren enjoys more than irritating the shit out of Jean. This is the one time it doesn't quite go how he plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a crappy little thing I did because I was bored. It's inspired by this vine: https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ which is actually one of my favorites, so I hope you enjoy this little bit of Jeanmarco. Go follow me on tumblr at ackerdude.tumblr.com for more anime trash

It was probably three a.m. and it was hardly the first time Eren had snuck out of his bunk to pull some shit on Jean. Hell, it was hardly the tenth time, it was just so entertaining to see the normally composed boy lose his cool, even if it was only for a few seconds. Eren relished in it.

Which is the reason why he is now trying to silently sneak down the hallway of the Survey Corps base, cautiously on the look-out for Levi or Erwin, not wanting to be caught and put on bathroom duty for a month, but knowing the look on Jean’s face will be worth it even if he is. 

Still, that doesn’t stop Eren from jumping two feet in the air when he hears his name being called from down the hallway, although the voice is much too feminine to be Levi or the commander. 

“Eren, what the hell are you doing up this late?” It was Mikasa. 

Eren whirls around, eyes wide, but calms down slightly when he sees his friend walking sleepily toward him, though he still proceeds with caution. Mikasa could be scarier than any captain. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” he retorts, “Why are _you_ roaming the halls this late?” he attempts to throw the attention off of himself, but of course it doesn’t work. 

“Bathroom,” Mikasa replies, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, then looking up at him with suspicion glinting in her charcoal irises, “Why do I suddenly get the feeling that you’re about to do something stupid?” she narrows her eyes at him. Damn her, she’s too perceptive. 

Eren fakes hurt, bringing his hand up to his chest in mock pain. “I’m wounded Mikasa, when have I ever done anything stupid?” 

Mikasa doesn’t think twice before glaring at him, and he tries not to shrink at the intensity burning in her eyes, “You’re hardly the embodiment of stealth and levelheadedness, Eren,” she says raising an eyebrow at him, and he shrugs his shoulders, his smile sheepish as he tries to think of an excuse to give her. 

But to Eren’s surprise her face goes back to neutral indifference in mere seconds. She shakes her head lethargically and sighs deeply as she throws her hands up in surrender. “You know what? I don’t care. Go ahead get in trouble, Eren, I’m too tired to deal with your antics right now,” she yawns as if to give emphasis. She turns around and waves at him as she walks away. “Have fun getting lectured by Levi.” 

“Good night, Mikasa,” Eren sings back to her, and she promptly gives him her favorite finger, still with her back turned to him. 

Eren bites back a laugh at her irritation as he continues tip toeing his way down the hallway toward Jean’s room. 

He feels the cheap adrenaline rush he gets each time he pranks Jean running through his veins as he lingers outside his room. It’s a type of high that’s pumped by excitement, not fear like when fighting a titan. 

It’s a refreshing kind of adrenaline; although it’s debatable whether or not he should be afraid of Jean, as after each prank as he always chases after Eren with the intent to strangle him. Luckily, Eren has always been able to outrun him and lock the door to the room he and Armin share just in time after each prank he pulls. 

Eren sneaks quietly through the threshold of the room and grins devilishly. He can see the silhouette of Jean’s body on the top bunk of the bed as he sleeps under the blankets, oh so peacefully. But not for long. 

Eren flicks the switch that ignites the gas lamps in the room, and instantly the bedroom is bathed in blindingly bright light. 

Eren runs up to the bunk where Jean lays facing toward the wall, “WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!” he shouts directly into his ear, and promptly jumps back from the bunk. 

The response is immediate, Jean shoots up out of bed, his chest bare, fists swinging wildly before calming down slightly and bringing his hands up to rub his eyes. “What the hell!” he yells with his face still covered. 

Eren laughs wildly, but immediately stops when he notices movement beside Jean in the bunk. 

“Jean wha’s goin’ on?” a sleepy voice asks, and Eren’s eyes widen when he sees another shirtless man pop up beside Jean and, having been hidden by Jean’s figure under the blankets, Eren can’t even attempt to conceal his shock. 

“Marco…” Jean trails off and uncovers his eyes to look at the freckled man in the bed next to him, “Are you—“ Jean abruptly cuts himself off as realization dawns on his face and he jerks his neck so fast to look at Eren that Eren swears he can feel the whiplash himself. Immediately, Jean’s face contorts into a look of fury. 

_“Jaeger,”_ he growls. 

Eren brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck as he laughs nervously, trying to hide the small seed of dread that has settled in his stomach. _I’m in deep shit._

“You are a dead man, Jaeger,” Jean spits. He throws the blankets off the twin-sized bunk and, faster than even he can comprehend, Eren is sprinting out of the room. 

He hears a thump followed by a string of curses as he runs down the hall, but he doesn’t have the time to laugh at Jean’s incompetency. Eren hears Marco begging Jean to slow down and not do anything rash, but judging by the heavy footsteps Eren hears behind him a few seconds later, the level-headed boy doesn’t succeed in calming him down. 

Eren continues sprinting down the hall, wondering why he felt the need to give Jean shit tonight. Out of all the nights he could have done it, he just had to pick the night when Jean and Marco decided they didn’t want to sleep in separate bunks. 

The thought would have made him laugh in any other situation, Sasha and Connie now owe him dinner for a week, but right now all he can focus on is not getting skinned alive. 

He has the worst fucking luck. 

Eren chances a quick look over his shoulder and despite himself, he grins shamelessly at the sight of Jean, still shirtless, running after him through the hallway with his face contorted with rage and redder than any tomato. 

“Jaeger!” he hears Jean bellow, “Yeah, you better fucking run! As soon as I catch your ass, your titan won’t be the only one missing a dick!” 

Eren grimaced at Jean’s implication, but continued to sprint to his own room. At this point he’s pretty sure Jean would live up to that promise and, yeah, that definitely wasn’t about to happen. 

Finally, he sees the open door of his own room and rounds through the threshold, slamming it behind him. He turns the lock in the middle of the doorknob with a much quieter _click._

Just seconds later he hears Jean banging on the door with the obvious intent of knocking in down, but ultimately he doesn’t succeed. He throws curse after curse as he pounds on the door, but after a couple minutes the banging stops, followed by a venomous “Fuck you, Jaeger,” and defeated footsteps. 

Eren gasps as he tries to catch his breath, hands on his knees as he leans his weight on the door, and looks up to see Armin staring at him in wide-eyed confusion from the top bunk. Eren gives him a thumbs up and a hearty chuckle before continuing to pant. 

“What the hell, Eren?” 

Eren laughs again as he slides down the door to lay on his back in the middle of the wooden floor of the room. He rolls over to face Armin, who is looking at Eren as if he’s lost his mind. Eren continues chuckling at the look on his friend’s face. 

“I think I just secured my own death sentence, Armin.” 

~ 

The next morning Eren and Armin are sitting at breakfast when Jean and Marco both walk in the dining hall, neither giving any obvious hints at what transpired the previous night. 

Marco is looking around nervously, and Eren can see Jean tentatively wrap a hand around the other man’s arm in an attempt to calm him. Eren looks down at his food to hide a grin. 

“Eren,” Armin’s concerned voice makes him look up. 

He raises an eyebrow at his blond friend, “What?” 

Armin looks at him exasperatedly, “Eren, are you really going to pretend nothing happened last night with you, Jean, and Marco? You should probably apologize for intruding,” he chastises. 

“No way!” Eren says through a mouth full of oatmeal, “It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone anyway, save for you and Mikasa. Besides,” he smiles impishly, “it’s going to be fun making Jean sweat a little bit.” 

Armin lets out another annoyed sigh and he rolls his eyes, but goes back to eating his food. He knows there’s really nothing he can do to convince Eren to do otherwise so there’s no use in wasting his breath. 

Both boys look up as another tray drops down beside Eren, and Mikasa settles down on the bench next to him, confusion coloring her features, “Um… Eren?” 

He looks at her, silently prompting her as he spoons another bite of oatmeal into his mouth. 

“Why is Jean looking over here like he’s ready to throw you out the third floor window without the courtesy of opening it first?” Although her face is painted in concern and confusion, Eren can also see the suspicion lingering in her eyes. 

Eren looks across the room, and sure enough Jean is glaring daggers at him while glowering over his breakfast. Eren doesn’t even try to hide his smirk when he meets Jean’s eyes. 

Seeing Eren’s arrogant grin, Jean abruptly shoves his tray back on the table and stands up, knocking his seat back with a bang. He starts to roll up a sleeve, but Marco is quick to grab the hot-headed boy by his wrist, effectively pulling him down to sit. Marco’s face is covered in a deep blush. 

He whispers something to Jean, and Jean pulls his wrist away from the other boy and resumes eating his food, mumbling something under his breath. Eren smirks a little wider. 

But when Marco looks up to meet Eren’s eyes, Eren gives him a genuine smile, followed by a wink, letting the freckled boy that he doesn’t really intend on saying anything to anyone and is only trying to rile Jean up. Marco visibly sighs and sends a small smile of thanks back before looking back down to his food, continuing his quiet conversation with Jean. 

Eren brings his attention back to his friends sitting around him, only to see Mikasa glaring at him, silently demanding to know what just happened between him and their comrades sitting across the room. He smiles sheepishly at her. 

“What the hell did you _do_ last night?” she whisper-yells at him. 

Eren grins even wider at her scolding, and Armin drags an annoyed hand down his face as he shakes his head. 

“Well, Mikasa,” Eren begins a-matter-of-factly, “It’s kind of your fault, actually. You should have tried harder to keep me out of trouble last night,” he says leaning toward her while giving her a shit-eating grin. 

Immediately Mikasa brings a hand up to whack him on the side of his head. She raises an eyebrow at him, not taking his bullshit, questioning what had really gone down the night before. 

He looks at her with a wounded expression, rubbing his now sore head. “Okay, okay, sorry,” he sets his spoon down and turns to her with a grin still plastered on his face. 

“So, after you left, I went to Jean’s room…”


End file.
